


Newt's Guardian Angel

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School Crush, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thomas saves Newt, ben is just as bad, gally is a homophobic bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets cornered in an alley and beaten up, and Thomas comes to his rescue. They connect in an odd way, a way that Newt has been dreaming about since he met Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy

The Savior

Thomas was walking home from the library of the campus he lived on. His walk took him to a dark side of the campus. He heard someone running... Not necessarily running, more like hobble-running. Then a flash of blond hair and boy about his age ran past. He heard voices behind him as the boy rounded a corner. "Where you going fag?" A voice shouted and Thomas whirled around and saw two boys running after the blond boy. 

After they passed him and round the corner he heard a cry for help and Thomas ran after them. When Thomas rounded the corner he saw two boys cornering a boy smaller than they are, he was blond, very handsome, wearing a tan hoodie and was wearing black glasses. "You have nowhere to go you dirty, lousy faggot!" Shouted the bigger guy, "an what's wrong with being a faggot?" Thomas piped up. They both turned around and Thomas recognized them, " of course you would know what that's like huh Greenie?" said the bigger boy, " now get out of here before we beat your fag-ass too" "now, now Gally, is that nice?" Asked Thomas, "I said go fag!" Shouted Gally.

The boys made their move and attacked the blond boy, started beating him the boy dropped a book and tried to protect himself. Thomas took a running start and jumped up just as the skinnier boy made the mistake of looking at Thomas who kicked him full in the face, and he fell back into the wall. "Ben!" Gally shouted and he punched Thomas in the face, Thomas pushed the bigger boy back and knocked him into a trash can. The the blond boy was whimpering in a corner.

"Hey it's ok," said Thomas with a calming, soothing voice, "their gone now it's gonna be ok, your safe." Thomas picked the boy up in a sort of fireman's lift, and the boy tucked his head in the crook of Thomas's neck. Thomas couldn't help but think, _god he is so cute_ He thought, he had bruises on his face but other than that he seemed fine. Thomas took the boy back to his dorm, when he laid the boy down in his bed the boy showed signs of life, a small groan emanated from the boy. His eyes fluttered open, he jerked up with fear in his eyes. He moved to get up but Thomas sat on the bed next to him and touched his shoulders. "Hey, hey" said Thomas pulling him close and hushing the boy's heavy panting. "It's ok, ssshhhhhh, it's ok, your safe," he said as he caressed the boy's shoulder. 

"Thank you" the boy said weakly looking up into Thomas's face then in an instant that looked like recognition, looked down and blushed heavily. Then suddenly Thomas realized who it was. "Your Isaac right?" He asked, "that art student that used to have a crush on me in high school?" The blush deepened. "Yeah, but people have taken to call me Newt now" he said shyly "and for the record it never stopped." Thomas made a laugh that sounded like a giggle, and a chuckle, and Thomas looked at the boy in the eyes. "Would you like to hear something?" Asked Thomas, "what?" Newt asked, "you should have asked," said Thomas, the boy stared at him, "it was mutual" 

Newt stared at him in disbelief "r-really?" Asked Newt, b-but I thought you were straight, I mean you were dating Teresa right?" Thomas laughed "no, we were just friends" Newt was still staring in awe as if he didn't believe it, "but you didn't show any signs of liking me much less any other guy," "I'm good at hiding it I guess," said Thomas shrugging. "I'm surprised you didn't know, I practically melted every time I was near you." Newt looked like Thomas has just fallen from the sky "huh?" He looked positively confused, "b-but I t-thought-" Newt was cut off and even more startled by Thomas grabbing his shoulders and kissing him. When he pulled away he looked into Newt's eyes and said "you talk too damn much"

Newt looked taken aback for a second then grabbed both sides of Thomas's face then pulled him in for a longer kiss, then melted into Thomas's arms, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Newt panted "same here" replied Thomas laughing, "so, I have a question," "what is it?" Replied Newt with a curious look on his face, "would you like to be my boyfriend?" Asked Thomas shyly, "oh my god" said Newt gasping, "yes, yes, ohmygodohmygod" said Newt pulling Thomas into another kiss.

I've dreamed of this moment for so long, now it's finally happening said Newt holding his new boyfriend's hand. Thomas laid down on the bed and Newt curled up next to him like a cat, head in the crook of Thomas's neck, arm around his torso. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and Newt felt safe at last.

Newt: 

The next morning Newt woke up rubbing his eyes and looked around. First thing he registered was _this isn't my room_ Then he remembered what happened last night and it felt like a dream, he looked next to him and saw the gorgeous face of his high school crush, and he froze. His arm was around Thomas's waist. He looked at Thomas's face and realized that a black circle was forming around Thomas's eye. That mixed with the slight bed head made Thomas look even more gorgeous. 

Newt couldn't help himself he gave Thomas a slow loving kiss. When he pulled away Thomas's eyes fluttered open. "Morning sleeping beauty" Newt said with a smile. Thomas smiled too, "thanks sweetheart" Newt's heart got butterflies when he heard those words. "How about breakfast for my night in shining armor?" Asked Newt, "ok" said Thomas, picking Newt up again like he did last night and Newt giggled. Thomas put Newt down on the counter while Thomas stared at him, hand on the counter on either side of his boyfriend. 

"So I have a test today, so how about I make us a quick breakfast, then I drop you off at your building then we meet here, and we go out to eat for dinner?" Asked Thomas "or you can come to the library with me after ur done with class?" "Yes" Newt said, I'd love to come to the library with you" "Ok" said Thomas walking away, I am going to go take a shower and get this bed head out." He said looking in a mirror. Newt said "you have a black eye honey," "sweetheart you look worse than I do." Replied Thomas, Newt got down and looked in the mirror. He had a bruise above his eye, his lip was cut, and his cheek was red. Newt turned around, and generally and lovingly wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck and kissed him. "And you saved me" 

While Thomas was in the shower Newt put on some of Thomas's clothes. "You can return them later if you want!" Thomas shouted over the water. When Thomas came out he had water dripping down his fit body, and had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Newt took a moment to revel in the beauty of his boyfriend, his 4 pack, his lightly toned muscles, "God that looks hot" Thomas giggled ad wrapped his arms around Newt's torso, "and it's all yours" said Thomas smiling before kissing Newt. Whenever Thomas did this Newt felt like never letting go. Thomas pulled away and pulled out a Henley shirt and put it on, "can you turn around so I can change?" Thomas said "ugh, fine" said Newt with a look of mock frustration on his face, "your no fun" 

"Way to rush dude" said Thomas. "Newt's eyes snapped open and he whirled around and said "oh my god I was joking, I'm sorry!" Thomas was laughing and said so was I!" Newt slapped his arm "your mean" "yes I'm awful" said Thomas grabbed Newt's shirt and pulled on it so that he fell into his lap, they smiled and started to kiss very romantically.

"Alright time to get ready" said Thomas after getting Newt to stand up. They have breakfast, they then walk to Newt's art class, Thomas kisses Newt goodbye, and Newt watches his boyfriend walk away feeling more loved than anyone in the world.


	2. The Day I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt remembers the day he met Thomas and the time he crushed on him. HARD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry for being so late I kept forgetting to update, well here it is

The Day I Met You

Newt wasn't really paying attention that day, he kept thinking about the day he met Thomas, the day it all began. 

\------------------------------------------

"Freshman, follow me to the auditorium!" Said a loud, ringing voice. It was Newt's first day of high school, he was nervous, _what if they don't accept me?_ he thought _what if they gang up on me?_ constantly he thought about the "what ifs" he barely noticed the people going by, if he had paid attention, he would have notice the handsome brown haired boy staring longingly at him. 

He sat through the boring speaker talking about "the school's esteemed reputation", then a coach came on the stage and was talking about sports. "We're pretty low on runners actually since most of our runners were seniors" he said with his booming voice, "come to my office, room 118 to sign up for the team", a bell rang and the freshmen all got their schedules.

The day was boring as ever, the only highlight was that Newt's friend Minho was in a couple of his classes, "are you going to sign up for the running team?" asks Minho quietly "yeah" said Newt back. Then after what felt like an eternity the final bell rang. "It's about bloody time," Newt said under his breath. He walked to the coach's office and found a handful of people. A tall blond boy, a bigger, boy who Newt could tell not to cross, an burly African American guy , a shorter girl with long hair, and a tall, brown haired gorgeous boy, with liquid brown eyes that Newt would love nothing more than to get lost in for eternity.

"Hey kid!" The voice snapped Newt back to his senses, it was the bigger guy, "you got a looking problem?" "Gally stop" said the beautiful boy. "What?"said Gally innocently, "I don't like him staring at me" "yeah it's creeping me out!" Said the blond tall kid. "Stop Ben," said the African American guy. "Sorry about them, they're weird"said the beautiful boy in a soothing voice that Newt wanted to melt away into. "Names Thomas" he said, "the two biggits over there are Gally and Ben" he said indicating the two that insulted him, "this is Alby" he said indicating the African American boy, "and this pretty one right here," he put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "is Teresa". 

"Pleased to meet you," said Newt feeling his face grow hot, "I'm Isaac, but people just call me Newt, and this is Minho," he said indicating Minho. Thomas reached out his hand to shake and Newt took it, an electric shock shot through his body, as he took it. After they had all signed up, everyone walked in different ways, Ben and Gally, Thomas, Teresa, and Alby, and Newt and Minho. 

\------------------------------------------

"Newt!" Newt snapped back into reality and he saw Teresa was shaking his arm. "Hello, earth to Newt," she said knocking on his head. "What" Newt said pulling away from her. "I was asking you what the hell happened to you?" She said insistently. "Oh sorry, I was spacing out," he said shaking his head, "Ben and Gally chased me down and cornered me and beat me up." He said massaging the bridge of his nose. 

"Oh my god!" Said Teresa, "how did you get out?" Newt looked at her and said "Thomas saw it happening and saved me" he didn't register the dreaminess in his own voice but Teresa did, " oh my god you like him too!?" She said, "yes and he took me to his dorm last night and kept an eye on me," she looked a cross between surprised, and excited. "And?" She pressed further, "what happened?" "Well, we talked, found out we liked each other, he asked me to be his boyfriend, I said yes we kissed, and fell asleep together." Replied Newt non-chilantly. Teresa gaped at him. "What!?" She said, "your together now?" "Yeah" said Newt, "oh my god I'm so happy for you!" "Remember back to when you guys danced together at homecoming?" She asked giggling, "yeah" said Newt smiling really widely.

\------------------------------------------

Newt was standing off to the side while everyone danced on the dance floor. Minho and he were talking and Minho suddenly looked slightly to the side of Newt, smirked and said "you have a visitor" Newt turned around and his heartbeat sped up as the gorgeous brown haired boy walked over to him, there was a slow dance starting to play. "May I have this dance?" He asked, Newt blushed and giggled, "yes you may" 

When Newt took Thomas's hand he felt the usual electric shock, as Thomas put a hand on Newt's waist, and another in his other hand, Newts whole body felt alive with the thought of this gorgeous boy wanting to dance with him.

\------------------------------------------

Teresa giggled, "your doing it again" Newt once again snapped back to reality. "Sorry" he said blushing, the bell rang and he realized that it had been two hours already. They get up and walk out. Newt received a text as he walks out:

 **_hey boyfriend ^^  
\- T <3 _**

Newt smiles and types in:

 **_Hey gorgeous <3  
\- N_**

He waits a bit then gets another text

 **_how was class?  
\- T <3 _**

He quickly types in:

 **_great, would've been better if you were there though :P  
\- N _**

Newt felt his phone vibrate again looked at his phone and saw:

 **_sweetheart you have no idea ;) :*  
\- T <3 _**

An involuntarily sigh of relaxation like warm shower, after a day in the snow leaked out of his mouth and Teresa almost collapsed with fits of laughter. "Hey, wanna come to the library with me and Tommy?" He asked, "sure" she said after she calmed down, and he texted:

 **_can Teresa come to the library with us? :*  
\- N_**

He didn't have to wait long for a response: 

**_sure, as long as I get you all to myself tonight ;) ;*  
\- T <3 _**

Newt giggled as he read it, "Tommy says you can come," "great" then let's go!" She said and they headed for the library, and Newt texted his boyfriend:

 **_we en route :P ttyl hun  
\- N _**

And soon got a text back: 

**_me too babe, see you soon,  
\- T <3 _**

He read the text and once again felt like he was falling deeper in love with this boy, and he didn't want it to stop.

They met at the library, and Teresa squealed like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert and rushed to hug Thomas "ohmygodohmygod!" She said "I'm so happy for you" tackling Thomas in a hug. Newt shifted his weight, smiled a cute giggling smile and put his hands in his pocket. When Teresa let go, Thomas saw him and he walked over and pulled Newt into a hug and he kissed Newt's cheek. "Hey babe" he said smiling. Newt felt his heart flutter at those words, and they walked into the library with Thomas and Newt holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is a time jump but it will be totally worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is a flashback and will give you their history,


End file.
